


Fragrance of blooming death

by Maymoon0525



Series: Start Over [2]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: 接在冥府路之後，Jesus和Judas來到了一個不同的世界。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Series: Start Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932967
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

清晨的陽光從窗戶灑入，喚醒了Judas，他皺著眉緩緩睜開眼。

是來到這世界上的第十天，他正逐漸習慣這裡。

也習慣了早上在被窩裡發現一隻Jesus。

他轉過頭，Jesus標誌性的蓬鬆黑髮映入眼簾。

「嗯……？Judas？再睡一下⋯⋯」Jesus發出帶有睏意的呢喃，扭動身子似乎想避開陽光。

「你為什麼又在我的床上了？」Judas坐起身來，又問了這個問過許多次的問題，那人的回答一如往常：「不知道⋯⋯」

話音才落，Jesus藉著Judas擋住陽光，在他懷裡找了個舒服的姿勢，又回到了夢鄉。

Judas嘆了一口氣，把身上的人蓋著的毯子拉好，抓起昨晚放在床頭上的書看了起來。

也只能等Jesus睡醒了，不然還能怎麼辦？

Judas真的不知道該怎麼評斷Jesus的生理時鐘，在逼近出門前的十分鐘他成功醒了過來，並迅速的梳洗穿衣，完全看不出剛才還百般賴床的樣子。

他神采奕奕的出了門下樓，笑著跟屋子的主人打了招呼：「早安，Foster太太。」

Judas也道了早安，熱情的女主人立刻把他們拉到豐盛的早餐桌旁。

「多吃一點，你們現在還在長大。」女主人笑咪咪地望著他們兩個，金黃色的麵包疊的高高的，散發出迷人的香味。

就算過了一個月，Judas還是不知道該怎麼面對這重來一次的青春期。

但是他也放棄對抗身體成長的本能了，身為一個成長中的青少年，他幾乎無時無刻都很餓。

於是他向女主人道了謝，加入Jesus一齊開始了早餐。

沒錯，他們的身體神秘的縮小了。

根據他們對自己外觀的判斷，他們的身體大約都回到了12、13歲。

「重回青春啊，真可愛。」Jesus曾這樣笑著說，一邊捏了捏Judas柔嫩的臉頰。

然後被Judas不甘示弱的捏了回去。

他們在一個多月前的深夜來到這個世界，一無所知地。

Jesus也說不清楚Simon到底送他們來到了一個怎樣的地方，但這與他們所知道的世界很不一樣。

他們當時在黑夜的街上遊蕩，在差點捲入麻煩的時候被Foster夫婦救了。

「兩個小孩子半夜在街上做什麼！」Foster太太在把他們拉上了車之後就罵了他們。

「好了好了，兩個Beta小孩想冒險也是正常的，至少他們不是Omega呀。」好脾氣的Foster先生打著圓場。

「Beta又不是Alpha！就算是Alpha，年紀這麼小也不該這麼晚在外面遊蕩啊！」Foster太太氣憤的說，又狠狠念了他們兩個。

這對夫婦是好人，他們倆的直覺都這樣告訴他們。

但是他們口中說的話，Jesus跟Judas可就一點也聽不懂了。

Foster夫婦在城外經營著一間小農場，被Jesus的故事說服，暫時收留了他們。

Jesus說他們倆想趁暑假進城玩一玩，沒想到進了城就被偷了錢，因此也沒辦法找到住宿的地方。

他總是那麼有說服力的，Judas差點都要相信他了。

於是Foster夫婦讓他們在農場打工換宿，順便掙點零用錢，讓他們的暑假玩樂計畫不會太失敗。

他們就這樣找到了暫時的落腳點，但也還不知道未來該怎麼辦。

「早安，Joshua、Judas。」Foster先生結束了早上例行的巡視，進了門跟他們打了招呼。「今天應該沒什麼特別忙的事，你們就放假吧！要進城嗎？」

Jesus現在都告訴告訴別人他叫Joshua。他說這是Simon要求的。

「他說我最好不要再用Jesus這個名字。」他聳聳肩，說：「但是他也沒有對我解釋太多。」

但是Judas還是不習慣Jesus換了個名字，畢竟他曾稱呼Jesus為Jesus超過十年。

他認識Jesus是在大學時，源自於一次午後的圖書館。

期中考之後的圖書館總是沒甚麼人的，學生們寧可在陽光下和朋友一同享受青春。

但對Judas來說這樣正好，沒人的圖書館格外安靜，他可以盡情地把所有他想讀的書疊得高高的，不會有人對著他抱怨。

正因為沒人，他難得放鬆到將他看書的心得說出口，而說著說著，就有一個意想不到的聲音插嘴了：

「我倒是沒這樣想過呢。」一個聲音打斷了Judas的自言自語，讓他嚇了一大跳，抬頭發現Jesus就坐在他旁邊。

Judas當然知道Jesus， **誰不認識Jesus Christ啊？** ，校園的明星人物，連Judas這種期中考後寧願待在圖書館的書呆子都知道他的那種。

雖然Judas沒想過會跟他說上話。

Judas停頓了太久，但Jesus就著剛剛猶大說的內容問了下去：「關於這一點，你難道不認為……」

Judas對他的觀點皺了皺眉，接著討論下去了，回過神來兩個人大概已經說了一個下午的話了，天都黑了圖書館員來趕人。

Judas連忙把書放回櫃子上，Jesus也幫忙收拾，令Judas訝異的是他對這些書擺放的位置都很熟。

但他也不該太訝異，畢竟就剛剛的討論來看，這些書Jesus幾乎都看過。

「嘿，我都忘記自我介紹了，我是從拿薩勒來的Jesus。」Jesus向Judas伸出手。

Judas愣了一下，但好歹說了一下午的話，他還是伸出手握了握Jesus的，並說：「我是加略人Judas。」

「說了一下午都餓扁了，晚餐你要吃什麼？先說我不要吃學餐喔。」一邊走出圖書館，Jesus一邊問，Judas雖然很疑惑他們什麼時候說好要一起晚餐，但還是跟著他去了。

從那時候開始，Judas時不時都會在圖書館遇到Jesus，總是有討論不完的話題跟緊接而來的共餐。

而Jesus也帶著Judas認識了其他人，那是他們組織的開端。

從圖書館到他的背叛，十多年的時光過去了。

Judas總是稱這個人為Jesus。

他實在不知道要怎麼改變這個稱呼。

「你可以給我取個暱稱啊，我很歡迎。」在他們到了這個世界的第一個晚上，在他們被Foster太太安排好房間，Jesus在解釋完名字這件事之後這樣對Judas說。

Judas想問Jesus的事堆的跟山一樣高，但他還是對Jesus的提議進行了思考。

然後放棄。

「我想不到，對我來說你就是Jesus。」Judas緊皺著眉回答，稚氣的臉龐即使繃著臉也是可愛的。

至少Jesus這樣覺得。Judas一直都沒變，總是對他的每一句話都過分認真。

他有點無奈的笑笑，他希望從現在開始，他們兩個都能更輕鬆一點，不再有命定的重擔、不再必須否認自己的心意。

或許可以從這裡開始，Jesus想了想，開口對Judas提議。

「嗯……你覺得Dariling怎麼樣？或是Sweetheart？Baby？」Jesus看著Judas做出一個又一個俗濫的愛稱，令他訝異的是，Judas居然臉紅了起來。

是臉皮的厚度也隨著生理年齡縮小而變薄了嗎？

臉紅的Judas可愛的要命。

「才不要。」Judas開口拒絕了，但臉上的紅是怎麼壓都壓不下去，這讓Jesus更想逗他了。

「那Honey？Bae？Beloved？」Jesus繼續提議，愉快地看Judas的臉越來越紅。

但他沒想到Judas居然還會反擊。

「我覺得Beloved不錯。」Judas佯裝鎮定的說，儘管滿臉通紅。

「我就這樣叫你吧。Be-lo-ved。」他直直盯著Jesus，咬字清晰的說出那個字的每一個音節。

該死。

Jesus發現自己也臉紅了。

Judas顯然也發現這件事了，Jesus看到他露出一個僵硬的微笑，繼續說：

「你喜歡我這樣叫你嗎？Beloved。」Judas開始在每一句話的結尾加上這個詞，臉還是紅的，但Jesus也能感覺到自己的臉越來越紅。

「我投降、我投降！」他對Judas舉起雙手說，「別這樣叫我了，我的錯。」

Judas還是笑著，張開口似乎打算繼續說，Jesus連忙摀住他的嘴。

「這件事也不急，你慢慢想，想怎麼叫我都可以。」他看向挑起一只眉的Judas，認真地對他說：「我絕對不會離開你的，你就算不大聲喊出我的名字，也都找的到我。」

聽到他說的話，Judas的表情放鬆了。

Jesus放開他摀著Judas嘴的手，但Judas沒說話，只是看著他，認真地點了點頭。

他也是這樣想的，不會再離開了。

  
  


之後他們開始一段平靜的生活。

白天他們就在農場協助著Forster夫婦，說是打工換宿，不如說Forster夫婦藉著這樣的名義照看他們、給他們點零用錢。

農活不是Judas所熟悉的，畢竟他是在都市長大的孩子。

相較之下Jesus倒是很快上了手，就沒有什麼他做不來的事。

晚餐之後，在對Forster夫婦道過晚安之後，就是他們兩個自己的時間了。

在剛來到這世界的大哭與道歉之後，Judas還是有很多問題想問Jesus。

他問著Jesus後來怎麼了、他問著有關Simon的事，但沒有一個得到令他滿意的答案。

關於後來，Jesus只說他完成了他該做的了，但對細節一概不提。

關於Simon，Jesus表示他也不甚清楚。

他也反問了Judas，在離開之後怎麼了，Simon又是怎麼找到他的。

Judas不想告訴Jesus他如何放過自己，如何面對那片他應得的黑暗。所以他也只是簡單告訴Jesus，Simon就突然出現在他眼前。

Jesus沒有再追問，他們都知道彼此有些不想說的事。

於是夜晚的時間變成了隨意的閒聊。

這麼多年過去，即使他們小心翼翼地避開那些對方不願意提起的話題，他們居然還是有聊都聊不完的話。

好似回到他們剛認識的時候。

在天氣好的時候，Jesus會堅持Judas要跟他出門散步。

他們在星空下步行，Jesus在這種時候一定會牽著Judas的手。

Judas也喜歡這樣，他珍視著每一次能感受到Jesus體溫的機會。

天氣不好的時候，他們則在房間裡閒聊。

關上燈，躺在各自的床上，聊著當天的工作、聊著進城看到的事情。

或是就靜靜聽著雨，直到其中一方陷入睡眠。

而每天早上Judas都會在他自己的被窩裡發現一只Jesus，但他始終不了解為什麼。

  
  


時間回到現在，Jesus的確如他承諾，在Judas想找他的時候，一定在他觸手可及的地方。

Jesus正在跟Foster先生說著他們今天會進城逛逛，看看圖書館什麼的。

Foster太太插了嘴：「你們今天進城小心點呀，我聽說有群Omega要進城抗議，好像這兩天就會到了。」

Alpha、Beta、Omega。這世界在男女二分之外，生理性別又可以分為這三種，跟他們生長的世界大大不同。

他們在第一次進城找到圖書館的時候發現了相關資料。

Alpha跟Omega都有特殊的腺體，會分泌可以聞得出味道的費洛蒙，對著彼此有著強烈的影響。

Omega不分男女都是可以懷孕的，而Alpha無論男女都據說有雄偉的生殖器。

沒有特殊腺體的他們，就被當成是Beta了。

「世界真奇妙。」Jesus一邊打量著四周一邊低聲說，Judas認同的地點點頭。

周圍的男男女女看起來跟他們所知道的人類沒什麼不同，他們區分不出來誰是Omega誰又是Alpha。

與他們接觸最多的Foster夫婦也是Beta，他們就暫時沒有深入探究這件事。

但今天居然聽到有Omega要抗議，讓他們都頗感意外，詢問著相關資訊。

「我也搞不懂啦！他們好像要爭取那個什麼、Omega自主權？之類的？」Foster太太不太確定地說著。「我看過的海報，上面那個帶頭的長得真的挺漂亮的。好像叫什麼⋯⋯耶穌？」

Jesus 和Judas同時轉向對方，看到彼此眼裡滿滿的不可思議。


	2. Chapter 2

「其實也不是不能理解那群Omega在想甚麼，但是這樣一切真的會都亂了套。」Forster先生一邊開車一邊說。

Forster先生載他們進了城，一路上Judas都沒有說話，沉浸在自己的思緒裡。

耶穌，抗議領袖。這個名字跟敘述的組合讓他心慌。

Jesus跟Forster先生聊著天，打聽著那位耶穌還有他所率領的團體。

Forster先生似乎不太贊同他們的主張。

對於這個世界的人來說，性別帶來的差異是巨大的。

Alpha是天生的領導者，人數最多的Beta們就是世界的中堅分子，而Omega，就被視為繁殖者。

Omega天生多產多孕，懷雙胞胎是件非常普通的事情，多胞胎也不罕見，在分娩之後往往也能很快地在懷上身孕。

他們跟Alpha的結合，更能提升產下Alpha或Omega的機會。

因此對普羅大眾來說，讓Omega在生理成熟之後早早結婚，大量的生育孩子是一件非常合理的事情。

這也是為什麼Jesus跟Judas沒有注意到誰是Omega，因為他們往往養在深閨，上著專門的學校、受著特殊的教育，在成年之後就被安排與Alpha結合，不斷地重複著懷孕、生產、育兒的過程。

他們是沒有什麼機會在大街上閒逛的。

Jesus跟Judas聽著Forster先生的話，拼貼出了Omega的生活。

他們都皺起了眉頭。

「聽說那群Omega都是逃家出來的，一群Omega聚在一起呀……」Forster先生輕輕嘆了一口氣，在城裡的圖書館前停了車。

他再次叮囑了他們回程的時間，然後就放他們兩人下了車。

「去圖書館嗎？」Jesus牽住Judas的手問他，但Judas對他搖了搖頭。

「我想去看看他們的遊行。」Judas說。

  
  


兩個年輕的孩子在人群中並不顯眼，周遭的狂熱氣息讓Judas緊繃了起來。

穿著黑色皮衣的人們在大道上遊行著，暗香浮動。

穿著白色緊身衣的男男女女從四面八方湧出加入了他們。

「這群Omega是從哪跑出來的啊？」路人略顯嫌惡的咋舌，Jesus跟Judas才知道這群衣著古怪的人是Omega。

他們從頭包到腳，只露出光潔的臉龐，滿是狂喜地看著領頭的男人，喊著他的名字。

「耶穌！耶穌！」群眾的歡呼讓Judas咬住了自己的下唇，Jesus握緊了他的手，但Judas沒有注意到。

群眾的遊行直到一棟雄偉的建築前才停下來。

婚姻管理署，門前石碑銘刻著。

有個身著黑袍的男人正在建築前的階梯上等著他們，周圍布滿了守衛。

「安靜吧你們這群烏合之眾，這是一場動亂！」年長的男性吼道，但領頭的黑髮男子卻毫無畏懼地對他笑了。

天啊，他說的話是多麼令人熟悉。

群眾仍在歡呼著、歌唱著、舞蹈著。

「快叫這群愚民閉嘴，即刻解散！」男人繼續吼著，皺起的眉除了憤怒之外，看起來也十分憂心。

領頭的黑髮男子開口了，他笑著問：「為什麼要浪費精力怒吼呢？」

他的笑容無憂無慮，在一片吵雜之中，他明明不是特別大聲說話，但他的聲音卻清晰的傳入了每個人耳中。

支持者們歡欣異常地看著他，離他最近的是一男一女，臉上都是毫無掩飾的驕傲與欽慕。

他們有點恍惚地看著情況逐漸失控，看著支持著們歡呼地趕走了警衛，看著精壯的男子帶領著群眾、要求著抗爭，看著那被稱為耶穌的男子斥責西門，看這那被耶穌稱為猶大的金髮男子給耶穌披上外套。

這一切是多麼的熟悉又陌生。

不同的人說著一樣的故事，像是歌謠由不同的人唱起，但有著一樣的旋律。

等人潮散去，他們仍佇立在街角，各自想著稍才看到得依竊，直到一個跑過的孩子撞到了Jesus，他才回過神來。

他轉頭看向Judas，發現他的臉色慘白，表情是一片難解的空洞。

他捏捏Judas發冷的手，Judas回神看向他，然後下意識的甩開他的手，讓兩個人都楞了一下。

「Judas？」Jesus疑惑地看著Judas，但Judas卻愣愣地看著自己的手，彷彿也不敢置信。

半晌之後，他低下頭，囁嚅著：「對不起，Jesus。」

Jesus知道Judas不是在為甩開他的手道歉。

「沒關係的，Judas。」Jesus在低著頭的Judas面前蹲了下來，看著他的眼睛說。

「我們回去吧？時間差不多了。」他溫柔地問道，Judas點點頭。

於是他們就回到了圖書館前，搭著Forster先生的車回到了農場。

當晚Judas很沉默，但他平時就不是多話的性子，所以Forster夫婦並沒有發現他的異常。

Jesus腦中也還一團亂，但他還是掩飾過去了。

晚餐後他們回到了房間，但這晚他們都有點不知道該說什麼。

房間充斥著沉重的沉默。

Judas看起來還恍著神，Jesus也想著今天看到的事情。

沉默一路蔓延，最後Jesus早早熄了燈。

他不知道該說什麼，他需要再想想。

Judas也沒有說話。

  
  


是夜，Jesus再一次被驚醒。

房間另一頭的Judas正在顫抖，儘管咬緊牙關，夢囈仍從他的口中溢出：「will...will he let me be? Does he, does he love me? Ahh...」

嘆了口氣，Jesus迅速的鑽進Judas的被窩裡抱緊他，但不同於之前的夜晚，他沒有感受到懷裡的人在自己的擁抱下放鬆，反而越來越緊繃。

「Jesus！」Judas大喊一聲，從夢中驚醒。

他們就這樣待了好一會兒，直到Judas終於稍微鎮靜。

「Jesus。」Judas輕輕地說，他的語氣是冷靜的，但他的下一句話讓Jesus嚇得坐了起來，他說：「我們要阻止他們。」

「什麼？！」Jesus驚嚇地問道，在意識到自己的音量的時候連忙摀住了嘴。

Judas也坐了起來，他的眼睛在黑暗中發著亮，有著一絲如果不是Jesus那麼熟悉他，就不會發覺的狂熱。

「我們要阻止他們，他們不會成功的，我們得在更糟糕之前阻止他們！」他越說越快，聲音逐漸拉高，越說越肯定，說到最後甚至微微笑了起來。

「我們不行，Judas！」Jesus不敢置信地看著他，無法理解Judas這個結論是從哪裡做出來的，但Judas就是看著他，表情逐漸冷漠。

「所以你就不做任何事嗎？」Judas質問，好似不能接受Jesus的回應。

「我們能做什麼？」Jesus反問道，他的語氣也冷了下來。

「所以你就要任由他們犯錯、讓他們失敗？你明明、你明明就知道會怎麼樣的！」Judas越說越激動，下了床站了起來，俯視著Jesus。

「你怎麼知道會怎麼樣？」Jesus問道，但Judas只是盤著手看他，沒有回答。

「好，就算我們知道會發生什麼事，我們也什麼都不能做。」Jesus也站了起來，現在的他比Judas還高上一點。

他壓低聲音，焦慮地對Judas說：「如果、如果他真的跟我一樣，那就更沒有什麼我們能做的了。」

Judas想開口，但Jesus伸出手阻止了他，繼續說：「當初的我有讓任何事情阻止我嗎？」

聽著Jesus的問題，Judas皺起了眉。

Jesus將雙手放在Judas的肩膀上，問他：「當初我有讓你阻止我嗎？」

「如果他跟我一樣，所有事情都是『我們』自願的，沒有任何人、任何事能阻止我們！」

這句話一說出來，沉默重新降臨在他們之間。

「那⋯⋯他呢？你看到他了，你明明也看到他是如何愛著那個人，如果他跟我一樣呢？」Judas的聲音低了下來。

Jesus知道他在說誰，今天他們看到的金髮男子，站在耶穌的右手邊。

「如果他跟我一樣傻呢？如果他跟我一樣為了阻止你不顧一切呢？」Judas重新坐回床上，越說越小聲，但在一片靜默中仍是清晰。

「如果、如果他也背叛了那個人呢？」一連串的問句，但他們兩個都知道這些不是問題。

「他⋯⋯他會不會也跟我一樣就、就去⋯⋯」Judas的聲音越來越低，說不出最終的字句。

「……」Jesus沉默了。看著Judas低著頭，他半跪在Judas的身前，握住他的手。

他想著一個他之前不敢深思的問題。

Judas沒有去看他的行刑，Judas不知道之後發生了什麼事。

Judas去了哪裡了呢？

想著Judas每夜的夢囈，他越想越害怕。

「Judas……在我被逮捕之後，你去了哪裡？」他最後還是問了出來，然後看著Judas僵硬，表情成了可疑地一片空白。

這是之前他們不敢去碰觸的話題之一，但今天他們所見所聞，讓Jesus沒辦法再將過去當作已經過去的過去。

「我……我逃跑了。」Judas說。他沒說謊，但Jesus知道他略過了什麼。

「你跑去哪了？」Jesus追問，逃到哪可以避開鋪天蓋地的訊息網？他們的年代大眾傳媒發達，以他在行刑現場看到的攝影機數量來說，他相信他的死亡絕對是世界新聞。

是要跑去哪，才會一無所知呢？

Judas垂下眼，避開了他的目光。

明明還握著他的手，但Jesus卻覺得全身發冷。

「你、你沒有……」Judas的沉默肯定了Jesus沒有辦法說出口的疑惑。

天呀，這可是一件他沒有預見到的事情。他以為他已經預見到所有事情的發展了呢。

或許這件事刻意地被略過了，畢竟如果他早知道Judas會這麼做，他真能忍心推開Judas嗎？

他不知道，真的不知道。

「那你想要怎麼做呢？Judas，告訴我。」Jesus問道。Judas抬起眼看向他，眼裡還帶著霧氣。

「我懂你的意思，我真的懂。但我也真的不知道我們能做什麼。」

再一次的沉默，最後Judas輕輕地開口了：「我們……我們能不能跟他們說呢？」

「……好，我們想辦法跟他們說。」Jesus答應他。

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus、Judas的角色印象基於2012 Arena Tour版本。  
> 耶穌、猶大的角色印象基於2014 Swedish Arena Tour版本。


End file.
